Qu'importe
by petite-vigne
Summary: Une simple constatation . Vision noir . Il n'avait pas besoin de ça . Si vous chercher une fics drôle , qui détend . Passer votre chemin . Inutile de vous rembrunir ! (Sortie d'un esprit en phase d'inspiration sombre ) Warning : HXH , meurtre , glauque .


Je marche en direction du lycée . Tous les élèves accours comme si il y avait un immense rendez-vous collectif et journalier . À peine sortie de car que le défilé d'élèves commence . Je repositionne mon sac d'un geste habile sur mon épaule en entament ma marche à leur côté ... Enfin à leur côté c'est un bien grand mot ! J'entend une fille pouffer stupidement , un mec raconter ça soiré avec un enthousiasme ridicule , un gamin tellement petit que l'on croirait qu'il est en primaire fumé une clope avec un œil disant "c'est juste pour la frime" , un mec habillé façon racaille alors qu'il n'en a pas les origines ni les motivations soule tout le monde avec sa musique rap difforme ... Ces gens m'énerve , m'exaspère ! Pourquoi agisse t'il comme si il avait besoin que la terre entière connaisse leur existence ? Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus est bien le regard noir inquisiteur qui se pose sur moi . Son aura est tellement empreinte de malveillance que je ne peux que le remarquer ... Il m'énerve !

Un crétin arrive à toute berzingue sur moi , ce con passe trop prêt ! Je lui fait un croche patte et il s'affale sur le bitume . Bien fait . Je le vois déjà s'apostropher mais lorsqu'il croise mon regard il se tue , surpris . Tant mieux , je n'est pas que ça à faire . Je sent le regard noir me suivre , insister ... Il m'énerve .

J'entre dans le lycée bondé , tous s'éloigne de moi . Certain avec le profil bas , faisant semblant de ne pas me remarquer . D'autre avec un regard méprisant que je leur renvoi . Ils m'énervent . Et son regard est toujours posé sur moi . Il me suit je le sais , je l'intrigue en même temps que je suscite en lui une haine profonde . Je m'en tape .

Je m'assoie au milieu de la classe . Derrière il y a tout les rigolos chiants et benêts , devant il y a les intellos soporifiques et inintéressants , au centre il y a les gens entre les deux , calmes mais pas mort ... Et son regard intense . Mes mâchoire se serrent et je me retient de lui jeter un regard noir , je sais que ça ne fait rien sur lui ... Il m'énerve .

Perdu dans mon agacement , je ne remarque qu'après que la prof me pose une question . Tous se taise et me regarde . Ils m'énervent . Alors je me renfonce dans mon siège , croise les bras et ferme les yeux . Je n'ai rien à dire .

Je double tout le monde au réfectoire . Je n'ai personne qui m'attend et personne à attendre . Et il est hors de question que je me mêle aux autres sans raison . Il n'y a jamais eut de raison pour que je le fasse . Je prend mon plateaux et sort manger contre un arbre . Ce dernier est de meilleur compagnie . Un groupe sort et ne me regarde pas , ils sont habitué et n'en on rien à foutre de moi comme moi d'eux . Mais son regard revient et ma cuillère se tord dans ma main . Il m'énerve .

Je vais fumer . Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fume , je ne suis pas accro et n'en ressent pas le besoin ... C'est énervant . Soudain il est assied à côté de moi . Visiblement ses potes sont surpris mais pas moi . Je savais qu'un jour il allait craquer . Tout ça ne sert à rien , je ne l'écoute pas . Je soupire lorsqu'il recommence à me fixer et jette mon mégot en l'ayant éteint en l'écrasant dans mon poing et part . Qu'il se taise !

Je suis à l'arrêt des cars , je n'ai pas envie de rentrer . Alors j'attend . J'attend que son regard sur moi s'en aille . J'attend que tous les cars soient parties . J'attend que tous les élèves ne soient plus là . J'attend l'envie ... De rentrer . Mais me résigne lorsque rien ne vient et qu'il fait nuit .

Le lendemain c'est la même rengaine . Je me lève sans regarder mon visage . Il est marqué de cernes . J'ai mal dormi . J'attend que le car soit là . J'attend que le car arrive au lycée . J'attend que l'heure passe ... Puis celle d'après . J'attend que son regard cesse . J'atend que midi sonne . J'attend que la journée s'achève . Mais j'attend quoi au juste ?

Je soupire sur mon bureau . Je n'ai rien à faire là . Je sort et m'adosse contre un arbre . Me fichant de l'avis du prof . C'est le cadet de mes soucis ... Mais quels soucis ?

Des bruit de pas se font entendre . J'allume une clope . Il m'énerve . Son regard noir me sonde encore plus férocement que d'ordinaire . Mais je m'en fiche . Son pied heurte ma cuisse . Je n'est pas le goût de riposter . C'est lui qui m'énerve le plus . C'est lui qui me fatigue le plus . Il s'accroupit , l'œil sévère posé sur moi . Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ?

Il me parle mais je m'en fou . Il souffle d'exaspération et baisse la tête de dépit . Soudain une gifle me décolle la tête . Soudain une main jette ma clope au loin . Je pivote mon visage vers lui avec un regard calme et meurtrier . Mais ça ne sert à rien . Il m'énerve . Il me fatigue . Je me lève et m'en vais sous sa haine grandissante . Qui est-il ? ... Je m'en fiche .

Je suis chez moi ... J'étais chez moi ... Mais ça n'as plus d'importance . Je sort dehors pour une clope . Celle que je n'ai pas pue fumer . Son regard malade me perce . Il est partout . Derrière moi généralement mais là , bien devant .

- Gaara ...

Un simple murmure . La plus ignoble des insultes . Je ne contrôle plus rien . J'empoigne sa gorge mais rien ne se passe . Ça ne marche pas sur lui . Je me recule . Je suis épuisé . Soudain un poing se heurte à ma pommette . Soudain il me jette à terre . Soudain une goutte d'eau s'effondre sur ma peaux . Je soupire . Ça suffit . Des bras m'encercle mais je n'ai pas l'envie . Pas ce soir , ni aucun autre soir . Et pourtant je le laisse me porter à ma chambre . Je le laisse me déshabiller et admirer ce corps qui n'est plus le mien .

Je soupire . Je suis vide alors qu'il me remplit . J'ai besoin de réapprendre à respirer . À vivre . Mais il est là . Dans ce cas là faisons en sorte qu'il ne le soit plus . Ho toi ma douce folie !

Ses yeux se révulsent . Sa queue se ramollie . Tu m'étonnes ! Pas facile avec un sac en plastique sur la tête . Je regarde son corps mais le néant me prend . Moi qui croyait pouvoir susciter une émotion ... C'est raté . Encore . Qu'importe . Soudain les flics sont là . Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne m'en souvient plus . Et c'est mieux ainsi . Après tous ... Je ne suis qu'une erreur . Pas de la nature ... Mais de la mort . Elle m'as loupé à ma tentative de fuite ... Elle m'as laissé là ... Comme un enfant condamné ... Me laissant désœuvré et de moitié ...

Qu'importe .


End file.
